1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to electrical systems and, more particularly, to electrical systems employing a number of sensors. The disclosed concept also relates to sensor attachment assemblies for electrical systems. The disclosed concept further relates to sensor attachment methods.
2. Background Information
Electrical systems often include a plurality of bus bars, and various electrical apparatus, such as electrical switching apparatus (e.g., without limitation, circuit breakers), mechanically coupled and electrically connected to the bus bars.
Some electrical systems employ sensors attached directly to the bus bars, in order to monitor various conditions within the electrical system. In low or medium voltage electrical systems, for example, attachment of such sensors to the bus bars is subject to a variety of issues or problems. It is desirable to provide for relatively quick and easy attachment of the sensors in new system applications, as well as to allow for retro-fit applications. Among other additional considerations are minimizing complexity and cost, ease of assembly and manufacture of the attachment assembly, and avoiding the attachment assembly coming loose, for example during shipment or installation. The sensor and attachment assembly must also be capable of safe and effective operation in relatively high temperatures (e.g., up to 135 degrees Celsius or more bus bar temperatures) environments.
There is, therefore, room for improvement electrical systems, and in sensor attachment assemblies and methods therefor.